Memories
by CrisscrossAnime
Summary: Inuyasha found out that Kikyou love Sesshomaru and worst, from a long time ago. Find out what is the relationship between the two of them and the memories that brought them together .:oneshot kiksess:.


Hey! I know I have not been updating my fanfic, but gimme some time, I have too many homework to do nowadays. So I posted up a one-shot fanfic for you guys! Hope you will enjoy it!

"She's near." Inuyasha thought as he weaved through the trees catching a whiff of the air at the same time. He soon reached a clearing to see… her. She was still as beautiful as before, with the same elegance and the same features. She was perfect.

"Kikyou."

The miko just turned slightly and gave him a steely glare, "Inuyasha, leave now. If not, I'll force you to."

"Kikyou, why do you want me to leave?" At that moment, a gust of wind swept through the both of them accompanied by Inuyasha's shoutings. Kikyou pointed her arms at Inuyasha as her soul stealers started binding him to the nearest tree.

"What are you doing!"

Suddenly, a figure came out of nowhere and stood in front of Kikyou. He too, possessed much elegance and with his silver hair swaying to the breeze. His face has a confused look and his golden eyes slightly troubled.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted out loud but his brother did not see him nor hear him, "Damn those soul stealers!"

Kikyou gave him a stare upon hearing his words which made his hair stand on its end before turning back to the Sesshomaru. They were only an arm's length away when much to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's surprise, Kikyou stood forward and hugged the taiyoukai.

"Y-you're the girl 70 years ago, aren't you? That little girl whom I saved from a youkai." Sesshomaru asked as he frowned and his face showing more confusion.

"Yes. I'm surprised that you even remembered me. I thought you would forget me."

"Actually it was Rin who brought back those memories. You looked too like her, that's why I didn't really kill her."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Hn?" Sesshomaru tilted his head down to look at her. For once, golden eyes met hazel eyes as they looked at each other for quite some time. Inuyasha got a bit uncomfortable as he stare at the two of them.

"I love you."

"I thought that you love my brother, Inuyasha?"

"I mistook him. To tell the truth, when I met him, I thought that it was him who saved me 70 years ago, but then, I learnt that he knew nothing of that incident so it was obviously not him. Until I met you, I realized that my saviour was actually you, Sesshomaru." Kikyou said as she leaned her head on his chest.

"How do you know it was me when you hardly communicate with me?"

"I saw this once when we met. It confirmed that you are my saviour." Kikyou's hand went in between the flaps of his haori and took out a ribbon. "I gave that to you when we leave."

Sesshomaru pulled her away as he gazed into her hazel eyes. Kikyou's face started inching closer to his as she embraced him. Sesshomaru obediently followed her actions and let him be hugged. Now their faces were only millimeters away and their lips met in a gentle collision. Kikyou pulled Sesshomaru closer and deepened their kiss causing more of Inuyasha's loud protests. Soon, they broke away, their eyes still gazing at each other lovingly.

"That was – wonderful…" Kikyou gasped as she threw herself into Sesshomaru's embrace again.

At that moment, Inuyasha managed to tore away some of her soul stealers and jumped right in front of the couple. He drew out tetsusaiga, getting prepared to attack his half brother. But Kikyou stood in front of Sesshomaru to prevent further arguments.

"Inuyasha, go away."

"Kikyou – …"

"Go away." Kikyou gave him another stare, "I no longer have feelings for you anymore. I love Sesshomaru, not you."

"Kikyou! How can you love him when he knew nothing about love!" Inuyasha shouted as he pointed his tetsusaiga at the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru let out a growl as he stood in a battle stance, getting ready to attack the hanyou.

"INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU!" a voice broke the tension between the two brothers.

"Ka – Kagome…" Inuyasha mumbled as he turned around to see the modern girl looking at him and the two.

"Inuyasha, you still have Kagome." Kikyou said as she turned and walked away with Sesshomaru.

"Wait! Kikyou I –." Inuyasha started chasing after them but too late, Sesshomaru had already carried Kikyou and flew away.

"They're gone." Kagome caught up with the hanyou as she stood beside him.

"Maybe its better this way," Inuyasha said, "after all, I've hurt he too much."

"Inuyasha…"

"Let's go back, Kagome…"

Above them, Sesshomaru and Kikyou looked at the two as they walked away. Kikyou gave a slight smile and turned back to the taiyoukai and gave him another kiss on the lips. She had found someone to be with, to love. Finally…

End of story! I know its quite short but please bear with it. And now, some comments should be useful for me, so please press the button at the bottom left hand corner and review! Thanks! . 


End file.
